Most body strength and conditioning equipment on the market today, and throughout the years, has been designed for adults, and principally for adult athletes. This equipment is generally heavy in construction and is not easily used by children or adults of slight stature. Further, loading this equipment with a variety of weights is often difficult, if not dangerous, and is not easily accomplished by children. In fact, much of such equipment is intimidating to women and children. Further, each variety of equipment is comprised of an independent design, and it is usually necessary to have a completely separate piece of equipment for each strength and conditioning station.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a body strength and conditioning frame structure which provides a basic frame upon which many types of different conditioning equipment can be mounted.
A further object of this invention is to provide a body strength and conditioning frame structure that can be converted from one type of conditioning device to another with a minimum of mechanical manipulation.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a body strength and conditioning frame structure that can be easily adjusted and utilized by children and adult persons of slight stature.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a body strength and conditioning frame structure which is safe to use and adjust even by children.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a body strength and conditioning frame structure that can be used by both children and adults.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.